Modern computing devices often include features for capturing and managing images. For example, most computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc.), include a camera, a camera application, and/or a photo management application. When a user uses a computing device to capture images (e.g., with the camera and camera application), the computing device can store the image and the user can view, edit, and/or otherwise manipulate the captured image with the image management application.